Big Time Confession
by WiredAndImTired
Summary: "Yeah, I mean it was really just the slapping that bothered me." Logan said, giving Camille a slight crooked smile. What did he really mean by that? Is Logan still in love with Camille? What I think should've happened after Big Time Reality!


Big Time Confessions

Camille's' POV

"Yeah, I mean it was really just the slapping that bothered me." Logan said, giving me a slight crooked smile. I smiled back, a confused smile, but still a smile. _So that means he actually liked kissing me?_ I was so confused! He was the one that broke up with me, the one that said that we should date other people. But then again he broke up with Peggy for no reason. I thought back to that night at the movie theater.

I went out on a "date" with a new boy I met at an audition, Steve. But I was really just using him to make Logan jealous. I was wearing a blue sleeveless dress. Logan came up to me and said that he might've made a huge mistake, but he never said what about. Unfortunately, Steve interrupted our conversation before Logan could finish what he was saying. We said out goodbyes and Steve and I walked off to the theater. But before we walked in threw the big doors I turned around to look at Logan. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking down at the ground. He looked oddly disappointed.

That night confused me so much. He never showed anymore interest in me until the whole ''reality'' show started. At the beach party he barely even talked to me because he was so busy trying to find treasure. But when he kissed me earlier today and over the past week it felt so different then the small kisses he has given me before. I'm not sure if it was because the director told us the kisses had to be "passionate" or because he _actually_ wanted to kiss me like that.

I was sitting on the edge of their orange 'L' shaped couch right behind Logan.

Carlos, James, and some random guy named "TJ" where playing some video game, Kendall was in the kitchen with Mrs. Knight and Katie, and Logan was watching Carlos and James play the video game. I needed to get Logan's attention, but how?

I knew that if I left to go home right now he would diffidently walk me home. So, that's what I did.

"Hey, Logan." I said taping him on the shoulder. I always got so nervous whenever I touched him. Which is strange because I usually never get nervous around boys.

"Yeah?" He said, turning around to face me. His big brown eyes were staring at me and his dark eyebrows were raised. _God, he's so cute!_

"Umm, I think I'm going to head home." I said, getting up off of the couch.

"Here, let me walk you back to your apartment." He said smiling and holding out his hand for me to take.

_He wants me to hold his hand?_ I took his soft hand in mine. My heart started to pound and I could feel both of our hands start to sweat. I smiled nervously at him while we walked towards the door.

"Bye Camille!" James yelled, stuffing a piece of pie in his mouth, still playing the video game.

"Bye!" Everyone else yelled, barely paying attention to me.

I sighed, "Bye."

Logan swung the door open and held it for me, like the gentlemen he is, and we both walked.

"So," Logan said, breaking the awkward silence, "You still seeing that Steve guy?"

I was trying really hard not to smile, it was so adorable how hard he was trying to not be jealous but you could tell he obviously was.

"Oh uh no, not really." I answered, looking down at the ground, our hands still together.

"Oh well that's good." He said, looking over at me.

"It is?" I asked confused.

"Well, I mean, it's just…uh…good for me! I mean not like that! I uh…I should just stop talking now." He rambled, giving me a shy smile.

I giggled and looked up at him. His deep chocolate brown eyes staring down at me, I had barely noticed that we had stopped walking so we were just standing in the middle of the hall staring at each other.

He stepped closer to me; our bodies almost touch each other. He let go of my hand and put it on my lower back, pulling me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, I knew exactly what was going to happen next but I wasn't very prepared.

He lowered his head and pressed his forehead up to mine.

My heart was practically beating out of my chest. His chocolate brown eyes were staring down at me. I smiled at him nervously. He smiled back and leaned in even closer to me, our noses now touching.

His hot breath in my face made my breath hitch in my throat. He cocked his head slightly to the right and leaned in, pressing his lips softly against mine. The kiss wasn't nearly as rough or passionate as the times he had kissed me for the reality show. It was sweet, innocent, kind of like the one we had right after we 'broke up'.

We both pulled away. I was a tad astonished by his actions, even though I knew that it was coming. I wondered why he kissed me. Does this mean he really does like me, or does he think that the cameras are still watching us?

"The reality show is over." I said staring at his beyond adorable crooked smile he has plastered onto his face.

"Yeah, I know." He said, keeping that self satisfied smile on his lips.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked, confused.

"Why not?" He said, moving his hands to my waist.

Logan's POV

My hands were planted on either sides of her waist, ready to pull her back into another kiss.

I wasn't one hundred percent sure where this sudden explosion of self confidence came from but I kind of like.

After this past week I knew for sure that Camille had feelings for me. As good as an actress she is, she diffidently wouldn't have kissed me the way she did if she didn't really like me.

I closed my eyes and leaned in for another kiss. This time it was more passionate. She moved her hands from my neck down to the sides of my face, pulling me deeper into the kiss.

My grip got tighter on her wrist, I wanted her _so_ badly! I backed her slowly and carefully into the wall, giving us more support. I moved both of my hands to the wall, pushing myself deeper into the kiss. She moved her hands up to my neck and started running her fingers threw my hair. I started kissing down her neck.

"Camille?" I said in between a kiss.

"Mmmmm?" She half said, half moaned.

"We shouldn't have ever broken up." I confessed, and then started sucking on her neck again.

"_I_ shouldn't…uh, have…" She stuttered, "I shouldn't have…k-k-kissed…uh, James."

I could tell she was having a hard time keeping focused on anything while I kissed her so I stopped.

I looked down at her, her big brown eyes staring up at me.

"I love you." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too."

THE END!

**(A/N: Soooooo…? How'd you like it? I am very disappointed in the Big Time Rush FanFiction community! Why haven't any of you "Lomille" lovers written any one-shots about Big Time Reality! I mean, come on! **

**Anyways…Who watched the KCA's? I can't believe BTR didn't win! I was so mad! But their performance was a-m-azing! Also, don't forget to check out my story _"I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me!"_  
><strong>

**So yeah. Don't forget to review!)**


End file.
